Best Friend's Girl
by AimeeMasen
Summary: Bella is newly single and is being forced back into the dating scene by friends. Who will she find when she actually opens up? Will it be her favorite musician or perhaps her best friend? This is a non-canon, AH, and rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm finally back. Things have been crazy lately and they probably will be insane with the baby due in 8 days but I already have the story written so it's just a matter of uploading. so yay for that. Now this story is a non-canon. I have recently starting reading them and fallen absolutely in love with them. In this story Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Angela, Mike, and Jessica are all actors in a movie called Dusk, basically twilight. However in the movie their names are the real-life names. Example: Edward plays Rob Pattinson in Dusk. So when real life names are used in this story it is referring to their characters in the "movie". Any more questions just ask! Also I don't have a beta so sorry for that and if anybody wants to beta that would be awesome! Now on to the story.  
**

* * *

"I can't believe we are actually doing this! This is so retarded. Let's just go home." I said to my best friend Alice. _I can't believe she talked me into doing this. I haven't dated in over five years! Even then I was a stupid little girl in high school! I can't flirt I don't know what I'm doing. Oh god. Why did I agree to go out?!_

-FLASHBACK-

"So Bella now that you are single we need to get you back into the dating scene. I purpose we go out this weekend. Your favorite band is playing at this little club."

I stared at her like she was out of her mind. She had to be! I've only been single for about three weeks.

"I told you I wanted to work on myself and change back to the exuberant young me before I go out on the dating scene. Not the boring me who just got out of a five year relationship and don't even think about saying that I'm not working on myself. I am! I can't help it if it's slow comings." _Hehe Coming. No bad Bella, stay on track!_

"You know I just got my hair done and my appointment for my new tattoo is next week. I've lost some weight so I'm only 10 pounds from my goal weight and I just got that internship I wanted. I promise by the time get my tattoo my refurbishing shall be done. Then we will go out? Okay? Please?" I pleaded with her with my eyes. She was a hard nut to crack but she couldn't resist my puppy eyes especially when I make myself get teary eyed. _Oh that's it! She's going to crack!_

"Fine but we are going two weeks after you get your tattoo that way you can show it off."

_Right, show it off. Haha. It will be on the back of my neck I don't think many people will notice. _

"People will notice, don't doubt the power of a sexy up-do!" She said as she walked off to our kitchen. _How the hell did she know what I was thinking?_

"I know because I've known you for 16 years! Duh!" She yelled while microwaving some popcorn.

-END FLASHBACK-

"No! We are staying right here. This isn't a big deal, you can do it. Worse happens is it's just you and I getting drinks and watching a band play some hopefully good music. Relax!" _That's true. What am I worrying about it's not that big of a deal It's not like this is a blind date. We are just out getting drink and seeing a band. Having fun and it's not like we haven't done this a million times I'm just single now. _

"Who is playing tonight anyways?" I asked while looking around our favorite little club and waved at Brad, our favorite gay bartender. He smiled back and signed to us that he would be over in one minute.

"Brad said he will be over in a minute by the way."

"I know I can do sign language just as well as you!" she said while downing her daiquiri. Why she always got girly drinks boggles my mind. Something about being feminine or some bullshit like that. Guess I'm not much of a lady for drinking a scotch than. Haha.

"Hey! My two favorite bitches! How are you doing tonight darlings?" Brad said while kissing both are cheeks.

"We are doing great! Bella here just got out the bore of a relationship she was in with Jake and this is her first night out as a single gal in 5 YEARS!"

Brad plucked me off my seat and had me twirl. "Oh well darling you look fabulous! You've lost weight and your hair! Oh my god is that a new tattoo! Amazing transformation! Wait Jake, the one with the two inch dick?" Brad asked with eyebrows raised with a pitiful look on his face.

"Yep that's the one or should I say two. Haha. How I ever managed to stay with him as long as I did I will never know. God am I a saint or what? Haha. So Brad how is the new boyfriend? Last I heard you were dating the guy who was all virginal." I asked turning the tables on him to get the spotlight off of me.

"Oh yes and I must say he is a tiger in bed, timid at first but we soon over came that. Everything is going splendiferous! I think he might be the one. I know I say that about every great fuck but I'm serious with this one. I'm asking him to move in with me!" _Holy shit!! Brad is settling down!!!! _

"Holy shit!" "Oh my fuck!" Alice and I exclaimed at the same time and stared open mouthed at him.

"Oh shit Brad, Congrats!!! That's amazing, we are so happy for you!" Alice said exuberantly. I just smiled hugely and nodded along.

"Yes well thank you darlings. Okay now B since you are now your newly single fun self once again not that you weren't fun before but now you can be shit crazy and not have to worry about upsetting the dipshit you had at home. So let's have you sing. Karaoke hour will be ending in about 20 minutes then the band goes on. Please sing Hun! You have such an amazing voice and I haven't heard it in such a terribly long while. Please?" Brad begged

"Brad you heard me close to a month ago at our fiesta night. Plus I need way more liquor in order to get me to sing." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them because telling by the looks on Alice and Brad's face they were going to get me wasted. _Great…_

Brad went back behind the bar while Alice and I chatted about our upcoming plans to redo the living room. Just as we were discussing the cute rose printed coach at IKEA we wanted I felt a spotlight on me and heard Brad's voice boom through the sound system. _Oh dear god. What is he doing now?!_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS IS THE END OF OUR KARAOKE HOUR BUT BEFORE MOVE ON WE WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST COME UP AND SING. SHE IS A VERY DEAR FRIEND OF MINE AND THIS IS HER FIRST NIGHT OUT AS A NEWLY SINGLE LADY AND I THINK SHE SHOULD START IT OFF WITH A BANG. SO PLEASE HELP ME WELCOME HER ONTO THE STAGE!"

_I'm going to kill him. He will be dead by the end of the night. That dipshit I said I needed more alcohol in order for it to happen!!!_

I flushed immediately a shot daggers at Alice and walked up to the stage and there sitting on the stool in front of the microphone was three shots of whiskey. Damn Brad!

I quickly took the three shots as the crowd cheered me on and I laughed.

"Okay I chose this song because my best friend and I both love this song! So hope you like!" I said while laughing and told the DJ the song and started singing Crush Crush Crush by Paramore.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

By the time I finished the crowd was clapping and Alice was giving me a standing ovation. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Next time you are singing with me bitch. Now how about we get some drinks I need some alcohol after that." I said before walking over the bar to tell Brad what we wanted.

"You have an amazing voice." I heard being said and looked to my left to see no other than Jasper Whitlock from Dusk. _Holy crap it's the man of my dreams._


	2. Chapter 2

I was stunned, he is amazing! I never thought I would meet him outside of my wet dreams! _Oh God saying something Bella! Don't stand there like an idiot!_

"Um…thanks." _Um thanks? God you moron. Quick try to recover! _"You're Jasper Whitlock aren't you?" _Great now you look like a stalker. Good going! Just evacuate before any more damage is done._

"Yeah I am. How did you know?" His forehead scrunched up in confusion. It was so cute. I wanted to kiss away the lines. _Kiss his worry lines away? Really? Who are you?_

"How can someone not know who you are I think is the better question." I said while chuckling and looking out of the corner of my eye to see Brad smirking and coming up with my drinks. A glass of scotch for me and a cosmopolitan for Alice

"hey hun here are your drinks. Want me to take them to the table for you?" Brad asked sweetly while checking out the eye candy that is Mr. Whitlock I told him in sign language to stop eye fucking him and give me the booze and get back to work. He simply replied by flipping me off.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Jasper but I have to get back to my friend and it seems to me that you are wanted on stage" I said while pointing out his band mates waving at him furiously. With that I took the drinks and walked back to my table.

"Oh my god you lucky whore. That was Jasper Whitlock from Dusk!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down in her seat. "We should totally get a picture with him! Then I would have the whole cast! This is amazing!" Alice said in one breath with wide excited eyes.

"A, calm the fuck down. I know who it was and please don't go all fan girl with the screaming and shit. He is just a normal guy with a very public job. Please be calm. I'm sure he just wants a regular night with is buddies. Okay?" I said while warning her with my eyes. She crossed her arms and looked like a petulant child.

"Plus you didn't make a big deal about when you met Em."

"It was different with Emmet and you know it. You were friends with him for years and years so he wasn't really a movie star to me, he was just Emmet, Bella's best guy friend. Speaking of why did I meet him just recently?"

"I don't know, just seemed to work that way." I said quickly hoping to brush off the subject quickly. "Anyways, since you are sort of friends with Emmett shouldn't Jasper or all the rest of the twilight cast just be friends of a friend?" I asked truly curious.

"No because it's different, you are basically my sister and with Emmett I just met him like a month ago so it's not the same. Plus you talked about Em all the time."

After I finished my third glass of scotch and finished her cosmopolitan and two more we decided to do some shots.

"Thank you everybody. I hope you enjoyed our music and have a wonderful night." Jasper said before the DJ put on some house music and the band started to clean up.

"Brad hunn!" I yelled to him since he was close by. He immediately turned to me and smiled. "Is it that time of night already?" He yelled back while setting up a tray of shots for us. I simply smiled and nodded in agreement. He set the three shot glasses down on the tray grabbed the bottle of tequila the salt and cut limes and made his way over.

"Okay my lovelies, are you ready?" He asked while handing as each our own bowl of salt and limes. I licked my wrist and salted it and grabbed my shot glass. Alice licked her hand like always and Brad licked his wrist like me.

"1..2..3..GO!" He yelled and we licked the salt, took the shot and sucked on the lime in a matter of seconds.

We continued this for a while until Alice had to pee and Brad had to get back behind the bar. I sat doing shots and waiting for A to come back and looking around the club I had grown to absolutely adore over the years.

"So it isn't exactly fair that you know my name and I don't know yours." Jasper said while leaning up against my table smirking at me.

"I never said I play by the rules.", right before I licked that salt off his hand that i sprinkled on earlier and taking the shot. _When the hell did I get so bold? Since you had three glasses of scotch, three shots of whiskey, finished off Alice's third cosmo and had about 10 shots of tequila. Yep that'll do it._

"From the way you interact with the bartender and the rest of the people here you sound like a regular. So why haven't I seen you here before?" he asked after staring at me for a minute or two.

"Maybe you just weren't looking before." I said smirking.

"So how exactly did you know of me? Most people don't." He asked with that cute curious look on his face again.

"Well I know you because one I love your band and two you were in Dusk. Oh just to warn you my friend is going to be coming back from the bathroom and she might go all fan girl on you. I told her not to attack you but I can only do so much. You have been warned." I said and laughing when I looked up to see Alice come out of the bathroom spot Jasper and light up like a Christmas tree.

"Hello Jasper! Is it okay that I call you that? I'm Bella's friend Alice, I thought you were amazing in Dusk. Jackson is my favorite character besides Ashley but that's because I'm a lot like her, or at least that's what B here says. What was it like shooting the movie and when do you have time for your music? You seem so busy with all the acting you seem to be doing. You were great up there tonight by the way. Bella here is obsessed with your band. Ugly girl is her top played song on her ipod." Alice let out in one big breath. I kicked her under the table. _Can this get any more humiliating?_

"Ouch you bitch! Don't get mad just because you've had a huge crush on him for years." She said while sticking her tongue out at me. _Yes… yes it can…_

I gave her the death glare and signed that she will die a slow and painful death.

"She is just kidding and was just leaving right Alice? Don't you need to call James to come pick you up? Goodnight!"

"But my picture!" She pouted while grabbing her coat that I threw at her.

"Goodnight Alice." I said with my don't-fuck-with-me eyes. She sighed and rolled hers..

"Lovely meeting you Jasper. Goodnight." She said facing him and snapping a quick picture before turning to leave and yelling "See you at home bitch!"

Once she was out of sight I turned to him with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry. I told her not to be all creepy on you. Please do except my apology for her. She isn't always the most proper." I said with a tired expression.

He simply chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine really. Although some things she said did interest me. Your name is Bella and you enjoy my music and what was the last thing oh yes you have a huge crush on me?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh god strike me now!" I said while hitting my head on the table. Jasper just simply laughed.

"So Bella besides crushing on me what do you do?"

"Uhhh well I just graduated from UCLA with my degree in business and got an amazing internship with this interior design company. So I'm really excited about that and hopefully if it works out I'll be going back to school to get my degree in interior design. We'll see though. Besides preying on innocent young women what do you do?" I asked cheekily.

"Well I don't know if you heard about me but I'm in this great band called the 100 monkeys and I acted in a small film called Dusk. It's relatively unknown." He answered just as cheekily back.

"Why I've never heard of the movie before. I'm so sorry that there aren't posters for it on every street corner and that fans don't scream at you and the paparazzi don't follow your every move. Must be hard to be so unheard of." I answered.

He just simply laughed and shook his head. "Now why haven't I met you before?" He asked.

"Because I just came back and you never performed here when I was here."

"Came back? Where did you go?"

"Somewhere I never want to be again." I answered.

After about two hours of talking and just finishing my second beer I was falling in love with this amazing man.

"Would you like another one I'm sure I could nail down the bartender." He asked while looking at Brad who was hurriedly doing tasks behind the bar.

"I'm fine, around this time Brad is usually in his own world. The only way to stop him now is to flash him and believe me he wouldn't want to see me." I said thinking of the time I flashed Brad and he simply walked by and said 'hunny you ain't doing shit for me. Grow a dick, come back and then we will see.'

"You are beautiful any guy would be lucky to see you in any form of undress." He said kindly.

"Thank you but it's not my lack of confidence that is saying that, it's that Brad is gay. So my bits wouldn't interest him, yours on the other hand might. Especially since he has been eye fucking you all night." I said while chuckling at the surprised and yet horrified look on Jasper's face.

"Besides I should be going, I have to get up early." I said while grabbing my coat and purse.

"Oh well can I give you a ride home? You shouldn't be driving after drinking."

"I was planning on getting a cab although thank you for thinking I was irresponsible." I said while laughing.

"So is that a yes on the ride home?" He asked with a hopeful expression. _God I want to lick him. No! stop! Bad girl! I'll be his bad girl. Damn it. No!_

"Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to rob you of your night. I can easily get a cab."

"No! I mean it's fine. I would be happy to drive you home. Plus I should call it a night as well I have a party to attend tomorrow."

"Oh the lifestyle of the rich and famous." I said sarcastically and took the hand he offered and followed him out the door.

"Shouldn't you be telling your friends that you are leaving? Won't they be worried?" I said in a concerned voice. I didn't want to unnecessarily worry any one

"Nah they will probably think I'm just getting laid." He said then moments later his eyes widened thinking of what he just said.

"Not that I am or expecting to or do that sort of thing… Shit I didn't mean… I mean we aren't… unless…no…we can …crap….uh…." He rambled and only stopped when I put my fingers to his lips.

"Calm down Sparky I know what you meant plus I wouldn't have minded even if it were true. Now where is your car?" I asked while looking around at the parking lot.

He grabbed my hand again and walked me over to his car and helped me into my seat before walking over to his side. Just as he got in I could hear him mumbling something along the lines of "idiot" "man up" and "stop being a tool" I couldn't help but smile at that. He was so cute.

"So where do you live?" He asked as he pulled out his TomTom. I took it from him and typed in the address and handed it to him.

We rode to my house and chatted and got to know each other more. He really is perfect. About 15 minutes later we pulled up to my house.

"Thank you for driving me home, it was awfully sweet of you and you saved me a cab fair." I said and leaning over and kissed his cheek and started to get out of his car.

"Wait Bella! Can I get your number? I would love to see you again." He said with a nervous look on his face. Did he honestly think I would reject him? Ha! I had to smile at that.

"Only if you give me yours." I said while holding my phone out to him. He smiled and exchanged phones with me. I put in all the pertinent information and handed him his phone back and he handed me mine. I gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and wished him good night.

As soon as I got inside Alice pounced on me literally. I screamed and pushed her away.

"You scared the shit out of me! Why are you attacking me?" I asked while walking to my room.

"How did it go? What's he like? Did you hit it off? Oh I knew you would I could just tell. You two are meant to be. When are you going out next?" Alice asked as she sat on the counter in my bathroom and I started to undress and get in the shower. We talked about the night and she analyzed every bit of it. Once I got out of the shower we sat on my bed and discussed when we would leave for Emmett's barbeque tomorrow. He asked me to come early to help with food since he is helpless in the kitchen. So he will work the grill and I will do everything else. He is so lucky I love him.

* * *

**Please Review! I hope somebody is reading this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All. So for this chapter I will be posting pictures to help envision Emmet's house and outfits and Also for the songs they sing! **

**Though if you can't wait for the song selection I totally undertanding so here is a list:**

**Hallelujah by Kate Voegele - Bella Sang  
**

**Home acoustic by OAR - Emmett sang to Bella  
**

**The Climb the acoustic version by Miley Cryrus - Alice sang  
**

**Wonderwall cover by Ryan Adams (it just sounded like Jasper would sing it this way) - Jasper sang to Bella  
**

**mmkay enjoy! and review if you can!  
**

* * *

Bzzzzzz….Bzzzzz…Bzzzzz….Bzzzzzz…Bzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzz….

_God damn it! what the hell is that? _

I fumbled around my bed looking for the offending object. I finally grabbed my cell phone and looked at it. 10:20 AM stared back at me. _Fuck. Why did I drink so much?_

Do-Do-Do my mobile rung. 6 New Text Messages. _Oh god. Who would be texting me now?_

From: Em Message: Should I buy hot dogs and hamburgers or steak and chicken?

From: Em Message: If I do steak and chicken what kind of marinade should I use?

From: Em Message: What should I buy drink wise? Are you making your special punch?

From: Em Message: What ingredients do I need to buy for your side dishes? What are you making again?

From: Em Message: Why don't you just meet me at the grocery store I can't decide between lemon herb or teriyaki marinade for the chicken.

From: Em Message: Are you up yet? I'm in the chips aisle. Are you making a dip? Because that narrows down what kind of chip I'm buying.

Fuck. Okay. I'll just text him back then leave. I'll just shower at his place. I threw on black skinny jeans and my ACDC shirt and brushed my teeth.

"Alice! I'm leaving for Emmett's now! I'll see you later." I said while searching around for my keys.

"You are going to the party like that? Bella there are going to be people there! You're single now! You have to actually look presentable." She said while shaking her head at my simple state of dress.

"No you retard I'm getting ready there. I have crap at his place so no worries. He is being helpless with grocery shopping so I have to go rescue him." I said after finally finding my keys and walking out the door. I got in my Durango and drove over to the Lucky's by Emmett's house. I walked in a found him in the chip isle still.

"B! Finally! Why didn't you text me back I've been trying to figure the menu out and I need your help." Emmett said while staring at the chips again.

"Okay how about we actually get a cart first because not everything will fit in the basket. Now I'm making a macaroni salad, my cheesy potatoes, a green salad with raspberry vinaigrette and a fruit salad. I can make guacamole and salsa so we can get tortilla chips and we should probably have steak and chicken and I'll do my special marinate for the steak and you do the lime marinate for the chicken. And for drinks we will have beer, Smirnoff, red and white wine and some soda and water. Sound good?" I said while grabbing a cart and making my way to the produce section.

"What would I do without you?" he asked in awe. I just rolled my eyes and moved on. We chatted while finishing up our grocery shopping. We drove back to his house and I parked my car in his driveway in my spot. As soon as we got in his house I had him start chopping up vegetables for me while I tidied his place. Sure he had a clean place but he was messy. After that I set up some decorations and set up the rockband and pulled out some of our favorite board games. It was tradition to play cranium at every party we held. I went back into the kitchen to see all the vegetables cut up and see him pour the lemon marinade into a gallon size bag with the chick breasts. I made up the marinade for the steaks and placed the steaks inside the bags and stuck them in the fridge and got working on the macaroni salad. Once I put the pasta onto boil I didn't have much to do. I put the potato dish together but I couldn't put it in the oven till the last minute because it needed to be hot and the only other things were the green salad and fruit salad. I guess I could do the salsa.

"Em How spicy should I make the salsa?" I asked while roasting the peppers on the stovetop.

"Oh! Do your super spicy one! You know the one that is my favorite!" He exclaimed with wide hope filled eyes.

I just laughed and nodded. I could take the less spicy peppers and put them atop the chicken later. After I was finished I sat down next to Em on the couch.

"Hey. You okay? I haven't really asked you how the how Jake thing went" he said while looking down at me and smiling his supportive smile.

"You mean other than when I came to you crying the night we broke up?" I asked smirking at how he offered me to kick Jake's ass.

"Yeah, other than that." He said smirking.

"I'm fine. Really. No not freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. Just fine. I'm content with how things are going. I'm in a much better place than I was and you helped with that. Also after last night I'm officially back out on the dating scene. Becoming single has its advantages. Oh that reminds me did you see my tattoo?" I said while lifting up my hair and pulling down my top in the back and turning it towards him.

"It's amazing. They did a great job. I like the shading in it. But no changing the subject. So you are okay? I don't need to beat anybody up?" He asked while flexing his muscles.

"Oh Em! I'm really fine but if you want to keep showing me your muscles I'm fine with that." I said while leaning back and just watching my best friend act silly. He really is hot but we just didn't work well together in the romantic department. We tried but it just wasn't right. I love him and I always will but I was just never in love with him and he wasn't with me either. So we decided friends were best. Now we make amazing friends.

"Finally fallen in love with me eh? I knew it would come eventually. Damn. I'm just too sexy for my own good." He exclaimed looking at me with fake remorse.

"Loser." I said while walking into his bedroom and pulling out my black skinny jeans paired, girly top and red cardigan I have out of his closet and walked to my drawer at the bottom of the dresser and pulled out some white lace knickers and my matching white lace strapless bra. I then walked to his bathroom and placed everything down and leaving the door ajar for him to come in and talk to me. He has already seen me naked plus it isn't that big of a deal, I'm behind a curtain.

"So who is coming to this shindig anyway?" I asked once I heard him sit down in the bathroom.

"Just some friends; Ed, Ang, Rose, Vikki, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jaz, and Jessica. Are Alice and James coming?" He asked.

"Yes and no. Alice will be but James has to work. And do I know anybody who is coming besides Alice, Eric, and Tyler?"

"No I don't think so. Don't worry though they are all pretty cool. I think you will get along great with Ang. She's a lot like you actually just way more girly and less talkative." He said while I jumped out of the shower after drying myself and put my under garments on.

"Hey! I'm girly. See I'm wearing lace. That's like the pinnacle of girliness. And I'm wearing heels. HEELS!" I said while poking him in the chest and retrieving the blow-dryer from below the sink as well as my makeup bag.

"Yeah you dress girly kinda but you act like a tomboy. You kick my ass at Call of Duty, snowboard and skateboard, can play poker like a champ, and prefer a burger and fries over a fancy dinner. You my friend are the perfect woman. Girly enough and tomboyish too." He said while smiling down at me as I finished putting my mascara on. "Plus you can get ready within 20 minutes including a shower."

I just simply laughed. _Perfect woman my ass! If I was the perfect woman then men would be falling over themselves getting to me. Hello! No men. _

"Right and that's why I'm single. Now that I'm dressed want to play some rockband?" I asked hopefully. I just got upgraded to expert and want to put my awesome skills onto display.

"Sure but I call guitar!" He said while starting up the game in the living room.

"That's fine I'll play drums."

We continued playing for a while until Alice arrived with a box of cookies from our favorite cookie place.

"Oh my fuck! Are those Diddy Riese?" I asked excitedly.

"What's the big deal? They are just cookies." Emmett said while more people filed in behind Alice.

"Just cookies? Dude. They're fucking Diddy Riese. They aren't just cookies. They are cookies that are better than sex!" As soon as I finished my statement Emmett stopped in his tracks.

"Better than sex? Nothing is better than sex except more sex." he said looking at me like I was from outer space.

"You must be having some horrible sex." he commented. Alice just laughed.

"Well seeing as she hasn't had a man induced orgasm since she fucked you. I would say she's been having some pretty horrible sex." Alice said while chuckling and placing the cookies on a tray.

"What? You haven't had an orgasm during sex since we boned 6 years ago?" he asked with wide eyes. I just stood there and was about to yell at Em and Alice when I heard a cough from behind me and saw almost the whole cast of Dusk standing behind me. _FML to the max!_

"Hi. You haven't met me before and I'm truly sorry you had to hear the nitty gritty of my sex life upon just meeting me."

"More like inexistent sex life." I heard Alice cough.

"Oh shut up you whore or should I tell everyone your little problem in bed."

Well that shut her up. _Oh god. Queue the awkward silence. _

"Hey guys. That's Alice and this here is my lovely Bella." He said while coming up behind me and hugging me around the waist and whispering his apologies in my ear.

"Oh you're Bella! Hi I'm Angela and it's so nice to finally meet you. Emmett here talks about you all the time. You are much prettier than I pictured." She said while smiling. _Uhhh how am I supposed to respond to that? Thanks for saying I don't sound like the man that Em describes me as?_

"She meant that as a compliment. Hi I'm Victoria. Pleased to meet you." She said while shaking my hand.

"Hey, I'm Rose. Sorry to hear about the sex thing. If it makes you feel better I haven't been laid in two years so I sort of know what you are going through." She said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Edward." he said then took a step back. _Well isn't he social. _

"So come in come in." I said while ushering them into the backyard where everything was set up. "Hun why don't we start putting the stuff onto grill?" I asked while looking up at him smiling. He simply nodded and led me to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Forgive me?" he asked with his big puppy dog eyes. _Damn him._

"You're forgiven just try not to talk about my sex life in front of strangers again." I said while putting the potatoes and bread rolls into the oven and starting on chopping up some fruit.

"Okay but we will talk about this sex thing later. Okay? This actually concerns me." He said with a meaningful look.

"Okay, now go do your thing on the grill while I make the rest of the food for your party." I said emphasizing your. He just laughed and walked out back.

Right when I was done cutting fruit and mixing it up in the bowl the doorbell rang. I ran to get it and opened the door to see Tyler and Eric.

"Tyler! Eric! Hi! God have I missed you guys!" I said while hugging them.

"You too Bells. Where's Em?" Tyler asked.

"Well Emmett is out back with everybody else. There is beer in the red cooler and soda and water in the blue. The food should be ready soon." I said closing the door and watching them walk out back. I finished the touches on the fruit salad and pulled the potatoes and bread out along with everything else and started bringing the food out back into the back yard. It really was beautiful it overlooked L.A. and I had strung twinkle lights above so it gave it an intimate romantic atmosphere. As I was setting stuff down Angela came over to help and started chatting with me and helping me bring the food out and set the table. She really is a sweetheart.

"Okay people the food is done. Come eat!" Emmett shouted as he set down all the meat. Everyone filed in and took their spots.

"Hey babe can you get me a beer?" Em asked while serving me my plate.

"Sure thing. Anybody else want anything? Beer? Wine? Soda? Water?" I asked looking around and got the orders. I grabbed the drinks and some extra napkins from inside and walked out to find more people sitting down. I just smiled and handed everyone their drinks before standing behind Em whom was sitting and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Babe this is Jaz, Mike and his girlfriend Jessica. Guys this is Bella." I looked up and smiled at Jessica and nodded my head at Mike then turned to the other guest and locked eyes with no other than Mr. Whitlock. I smiled and chuckled and nodded my head at him too.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink? We have beer, wine, water, diet coke and sprite." I asked listing off all the things on my fingers and smiling warmly at them.

"I'll have a water, if you don't mind." Mike said while sitting down and I turned to Jessica and she wanted the same. I then turned to Jasper to find out his preference. He just stared at me stunned.

"Okay….uh….I'll grab you a beer then?" I ended it in a question while backing away slowly seeing if he would make decision. He just nodded mutely. As I was retrieving a glass of wine for myself I bumped into no other then Jasper. Thankfully nothing got on me or him.

"Oh Fuck! You scared me. Can I help you with something?" I said while wiping up some white wine from the floor and pouring myself some more.

"What are you doing here?" He asked dumbly. _Excuse me? I practically live here!_

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at him like 'what the fuck?"

"I mean like why are you here? No not like that just I mean I just met you at the club last night. How can you be here too?" he asked clearly confused.

"Emmett hasn't mentioned me to you? I mean not to sound conceited or anything but every person I have met tonight has told me he talks about me all the time." I said while chuckling.

"Oh…wait…your Emmett's Bella? As in The Bella?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't know I had a prefix but it's nice to know. Yep that's me. I'm sorry about startling you like so. If I knew you were coming to the party today I would have told you last night. Nothing we can do about it now though. Now come on. The food is getting cold." I said while handing him his beer and walking back out to everybody.

After handing Mike and Jessica their waters I sat down next to Em.

"Everything okay?" Em asked me as I started eating my food. I just nodded and told him I would tell him later.

Everyone loved my food and Vikki asked for me to give her the recipe for my cheesy potatoes. Alice, Angela and I took all the plates in. Angela offered to help do them and I just told her I would do them tomorrow.

When we got back outside everyone was sitting around the fire pit. I pulled blankets out of the trunks nearby and handed them to everybody. I was picking out where to sit when Em opened his arms for me to cuddle in. I ran over and jumped lightly into his lap and placed a blanket over us and placed my head on his chest while he ran his fingers through my hair. I love when he does that. We were all talking when I saw Alice get up and walk inside the house. I excused myself and went inside too.

"Hey you okay?" I asked while coming up behind her.

"Yeah I just miss James. He's always working and times like this upset me. I'll be fine. Hey should we do s'mores?" she asked while grabbing an extra blanket and filling up her wine glass.

"Sure why not. Should I grab my guitar so we can go true bonfire style?" I asked while gather the ingredients for s'mores on a tray.

"Yeah! That would be great here I will take them tray you go grab your guitar from your car. I nodded and ran out to my car and grabbed my guitar and walked out back.

Em looked up at me and chuckled and scooted over on the coach so I could sit. I bunkered down and started playing our favorite mellow song, Hallelujah. The Kate Voegele version. When I finished the group clapped and I just simply nodded and handed the guitar off to Em who started to play I feel Home by OAR. I listened and hummed along with the song while making my s'more and pulled my blanket tighter.

"And I look at you and see something I know and love" Em sang while looking at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled. _He is such a cheeseball!_

When he finished his song he handed the guitar to Alice and she played The Climb by Miley Cyrus. I rolled my eyes at her. She has been obsessed with this song lately. As soon as the guitar was handed off I snuggled back into Em.

"Babe why don't you change into your bikini since we will be hopping in the hot tub later." He whispered in my ear and kissed the top of my head after I nodded and got up.

I changed into my simple black bikini and tugged my clothes back on.

I grabbed Em's board shorts and brought them out for him and shoved them into the trunk by the changing room by the pool and walked back over to him and snuggled.

"Thank god you are back I was getting a little cold without my little heater." He whispered at he hugged me close to him. _So warm…mmmm…._

"I grabbed your board shorts and put them in the trunk by the pool." I whispered in his ear before burying my face in his neck. He is always warmest in his neck. Alice handed off the guitar but I couldn't see to whom. Then when I heard his beautiful voice I looked up immediately and locked eyes with Jasper immediately. He started strumming the chords to wonderwall but he sang it differently a little more folk and bluesy. It is amazing what he can do with a simple song and transform it into something way better. He locked eyes with me and it was like I couldn't look away no matter how hard I tried. He sang with so much passion it was breath taking.

When he was done he handed the guitar back to me and for the rest of the night we played guitar and sang along and chatted and of course played some board games with girls versus boys. Girls totally kicked butt! It was about 2 in the morning when everybody decided to go home. Angela and Jasper were the last to leave. He was giving her a ride back to her house. She insisted that we get lunch tomorrow and I was actually looking forward to it.

I walked into the kitchen to find that Emmett had done all the dishes and was just loading the last dish into the dishwasher.

"Thank you." I said while wrapping my arms around him from behind.

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked while turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"For doing the dishes." I said while closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest.

"You made most the food plus it was my party as you so kindly pointed out earlier. Thank you by the way for helping me so much. You know I love you don't you?" He said while lifting my chin.

I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too Goober"

We were broken out of our world by the front door shutting. _That's weird; everybody should have left 10 minutes ago._ I turned to the door and saw Jasper standing with his mouth wide open and a look in his eyes I couldn't exactly explain.

"Oh. I'm sorry to interrupt but I forgot my wallet outside." He mumbled while staring downward. _What is he staring out? Oh Shit! Em's hands are in my ass jean-pockets. Fuck this looks bad._


End file.
